Captain America vs Raiden
Intro Wiz: Soldiers they are great for any country fighting with hearts Boomstick: and make them even better by making a them part of a project like Captain America Wiz:and Raiden aka Jack the ripper hes boomstick and im wiz its our job to analyze their skills to see who would win a death battle Captain America Wiz: During world war one man name steve rodgers enlist in the army and volunteered part of operation rebirth to make him the super soldier known as captain america. B:but before that he was this wimpy guy then he turned to a ripped guy and who would he face you may ask? of course nazis! Wiz:one was named red skull a leader bent for wold domimation trying to possess the cosmic cube B: captain America would eventually sacrificed himslef landing on a iceberg and surveiev for years frozen solid and continue to be a avenger for justice.. USA USA USA! Wiz: um.. anyways hes a master martial artist learning different fighting techniques like kung fu judo and many more B: oh and his most reliable weapon his shield made vibranium and with it he can throw it with a hella of a toss and block power attacks and you may wondernhow strong it is well.. it can take on thor hammer which is made from afreaking freaking dying star Wiz: cap has amazing feats like benched pressed 1,100 tons or jumping 20 - 30 feet andbhas caught a torpedo with his own hands B: woah he so touhh he tgreq the hulk off his feet holy crap he survied falls from a plabe without a a parachute and kick the hulk in the balls and wow the one badass .. i want a super soldier serum! Wiz: but yet he still haa his flaws like he still has human weakness and his shiled has broken many times theiught the days Boomstick: and his suit is light so its vuleeable to attacakd and not. Bullet proof at all and died in civil war having no idea Wiz: he may have all that but he still a proud leader to the avenger and a great hero oh and he was borin to irish immigrants Boomstick: wait what.. hes captain ireland! *it shows a picture of cap in all green * Captain America: avengers assemble Raiden Boomstick: long ago there was in the war in the 1980s there was a boy orphaned but was tooken in by solidus snake and that boy was named Jack Wiz: he was only a mercenary and later went on to be of foxhound a new recruit and worked alongside the paradise lost army as a act of being anti patriot Boomstick: there was people that didn't like oh no sir and when I mean that I mean he faced the consequences well.. Wiz: he was captured and forced to be part if cybernetic experiment would turn him into a deadly cyborg ninja everyone would be called.. Boomstick: Raiden.. and not from mortal kombat Wiz: he very skilled like he carries the murasama forged in the 16 century and has high vibration agianstvsoneone molecule bonds Boomstick:and he has many blades like armor breaker a stun blade and even has modes man he has slot of stuff Wiz: like zandatsu 8jcrease his action and combat speed to 50 through 90 percent and perhaps his. Most deadly one is the ripper mode Boomstick: hell yeah https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIJBlH93Eu0 Wiz: it increqse his speed and strength to a insane level and able to be very dangerous in it as he can take on anything that comes in his way Boomstick: he has did many fascinating feat like able to dodge bullets with this sword and can dodge rockets can jump.missles in mid air Wiz: he was able to flip over a metal gear excelsus which is very impressive and has block attack fron Mrtal gear ray and excelsus Boomstick: he has incredible feata but of course tgwee are flaws like he doesnt care his own well safety that could get him killed Armstrong beoke his sword and he waa as caught of off guard Wuz: and still can be killed weakness by ammunition but he still string and has the right to be jack the ripper Raiden:i am lightning the rain transformed Pre fight Wiz: alright the combants are set let settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: ita time for a death battle!!! Fight At new york Thwre was a metal gear attacking at the bridge and the avengers was scanning the area as a cyborg ninja appears to be fighting the metal gear Black widow: cap are you sure about this? Capt: of course i do ill be fine.. im a avenger *he junps out of the quin jet and jump ro the bridge and look to see raiden has destroyed the metal gear Raiden turns the cornee of his eye to see captain America and look at him and point his sword at him * avenger.. uncle sam? Capt: somehwat i was just here to see what going on but looks like to me youre a foe Raiden: try and catch up Fight! They rnq at each otwhe a raiden sttike captain America with his own seord and Capt keeps blocking and capt kick him away and threw his shield right at raoden raiden dodgedit but it came right back and hit his head Cap ran and tackled him off but raiden osuh him off with kicks and abd activated zandusa and ran and striked capt a bunch of times and and wqllk off But then Capt got up and just replie2" i can do this all day * he chafhed raiden with his shield and they both fall of the bridge and fell of but underneaty was a railing and thwy bith were down and capt3 tried to get up Suddenly Raiden eye turned red and has engaged rippee mode Raiden: do you know what you doje.. i am jack the ripper! Cap: oh shit Raiden ran and striked cap a bunch of time and cap tried to hitraiden with his shield and chraged his shiled at raiden body aa they were on tye beam of tye bridge now but then raided junped over capt shield and sltabed his chet in the heart and capt was lifeless ans eaiden smiled and then sliced his body to bits and it was rainibg body parts to the ground Raiden walked off then but then nodded at him havibg a heart of a soldier Ko The avngers moan his death Results Boomstick: holy shit that was brutal.. again! Wiz: that was certainly a good fight but only one you wkn and that was raiden he was just faster than capt and did muxh much more Boomstick: Capt really just had his shiled to help him while raiden had sort pf thing to help him and capt did tgreq hulj but raiden tyreq a metal gear Wiz: raiden had his ripper mode where capt couldn't do much about it so overall raiden had this Boomstick: looks like capt should been Geared before facing raiden Qiz: winner is raiden Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Marvel vs. Konami' Themed Death Battles Category:Offensive vs Defensive